The invention relates to a device for the wet processing of photosensitive strip or sheet materials, such as photographic emulsion carriers like film and printing paper, wherein strips or sheets are moved by conveying rollers through at least one processing bath.
In known apparatus of this type, the photographic strips or sheets to be processed are conducted usually through a plurality of processing baths, the conveying being performed by pairs of rollers between which the strips or sheets are passed. In most wet processing procedures, it is necessary that the processing baths have a cetain temperature which is usually above room temperature and is maintained by a heating and temperature control device. For a uniform temperature distribution and mixing of the processing baths, there is provided a usually electrically driven pump. The temperature rise as compared to the surrounding temperature and the circulation of the processing baths by means of the pump accelerate the oxidation of the baths and strongly reduce their useful life. For energy-conserving reasons and in order to avoid the oxidation susceptibility of the processing baths, known devices are provided with removable lids which perform the additional task of protecting the emulsion carriers from light incidence, so that their processing is also possible in a bright room. However, the volume of air situated over the processing baths is so great that the oxidation cannot be reduced to a satisfactory extent. Also, such a lid cannot prevent the air exchange occurring over the inlet and outlet openings for the strip or sheet material, which also increases oxidation of the processing baths.
The object of the invention is to provide a device of the initially mentioned type, wherein oxidation of the processing baths is reduced as compared to previously known devices.